shuurajoufandomcom-20200214-history
Dozei
Dozei is the nation that is located on the continent of Auclari, and is the premiere superpower of the XYN world. Politics Dozei is home to most of the population of the world, since the only other places to live are Presea and the dead pit in the ground known as Meht. Thus, Dozei is also home to a fair bit of politics, which can be summed up as this: Nobles hold most of the money in the world. The government and everyone else is trying to get it out of them, but the Nobles have about 200 years of bureaucratic tradition lined up to stop them. In other words, the Nobles are assholes. Nobles As previously mentioned, the Nobles are assholes. This is because hundreds of years of inbreeding and hoarding have left them with a very pompous attitude. To become a Noble, you are either born one or marry into the class, much like the medieval tradition of our own world. Earlier, I mentioned inbreeding. Inbreeding in XYN, much like our own world, leads to... some fucked up people. While they are mostly ignored by the main population of the Nobles, they do still exist. They also have money. This leads to, naturally, the common people wanting that money. The aforementioned fucked-up Nobles also have insane stupid shit they want to see people try to do. So they offer money for people to do those stupid things, also known as setting up a quest. An example quest would be, "Go find some treasure called, uh, 'One Piece' on some bumfuck island in the middle of nowhere. You get to be *pfft* 'King of the Pirates' when you get back." Dumb shit like that, basically. Or, if you want that money but are not insane/stupid enough to go on a quest, you can try to marry into the Nobles. Sometimes you'll just get picked, but that's about as likely as the IZ deciding tea and crumpets are more suitable for lunch than a human being. Otherwise, you have to go on a quest to marry into the Nobles. Ergo, we go into the whole "don't do that" business. Recently, the Nobles have been letting in Preseans into their little in-group because they think they're cool and rad and stuff. It does reduce all the inbreeding, but then you get into the business of cross-breeding, which may be even weirder. You could try marrying a Presean noble, but who the fuck would do that? Government The main government of Dozei is the Spine, which is similar to the Roman Senate at the latter end of the Roman Empire. It is headed up by the Emperor, who is currently 94 years old and the only widely-known person to possess R3. Under him is the Council, a group of 12 people who audit the Emperor's decisions and take care of the day to day things. The Emperor's orders are absolute unless the Council is unanimous in denying his action, in which case his order is sent back to him to be edited. The Emperor is also Supreme Commander of the Army, which is comprised of the Air Force, the actual Army, and the Mecha Corps. More to come later. Regions There are several regions of Dozei, each of which has its own culture and geography. Eastern Dozei This place has nobles in it. It's fairly plains-y. Western Dozei This place is more swampy, and it's where most of the people live. The capital, also named Dozei, is here. Southern Dozei This place is more plains, but quickly turns into tundra. Not many people live here because it is very cold. Category:XYN Category:Country Category:Location